


I was born in a treasure chest

by Rosenovel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenovel/pseuds/Rosenovel
Summary: introspective.
Kudos: 2





	I was born in a treasure chest

I was born in a treasure chest  
Filled with my moms’ hopes and dreams.  
The gold I was supposed to contain weighed   
Me down; and the chest was opened  
Revealing not gold nor treasures unimaginable,  
But just little old me  
The disappointment was a sunken sea of our  
Hopes our dreams.  
I watch as other little treasures  
Burst open with new houses and debt wiped out  
And I sink lower and lower.  
“I am so proud of you,” she says  
“I am so happy to have you,” she cries  
Yet still I sink. Lower and lower in a sea of disappointment  
What was it all for  
Again?  
Why am I here  
Again?  
Who am I for  
Again?  
A treasure should be good  
Right?  
Then what am I?  
I was born in a treasure chest  
But instead of gold all that emerged was little old me.


End file.
